Nuestros errores
by Derama17
Summary: Un día, solo un dia al año Itachi puede sumirse en el recuerdo del rubio, el resto del añ o debe vivir, por su familia. Reto: Con una frase basta. 31 de enero de 2011.


Holaaaaaaaaaa, y cortando el listo doy por inaugurado este reto que espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a las y los participantes del mismo que sin duda son quienes lo hacen posible. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Yoshi– seme, la he extrañado mucho estos días, se que esta pareja se le está complicando pero sé que volverá al buen camino jejeje.

También agradezco a mi queridísimo DanPuppespiel por haberse convertido en mi beta para este fic jejeje.

Con respecto a la historia, espero les guste, es la primera vez que publico un universo alterno, que experimento con los personajes y la forma de presentar a uno de ellos, de verdad, espero que les guste y que este sea un fic digno del inicio del reto.

Sin mas, iniciemos.

* * *

_Titulo: __**Nuestros Errores**__**.  
**__Frase:_ _**En dos palabras puedo resumir cuanto he aprendido acerca de la vida: Sigue adelante.  
**__Autor__**: Robert Lee Frost (1874-1963) Poeta estadounidense.  
**__Autor del fic:__** DeRaMa.  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Nuestros errores.

Termino de lavar sus manos y su cara, libero su negro cabello de la red y lo peino en una coleta baja, reviso que todas sus cosas estuvieran en orden y abandono el hotel despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Trabajar como chef era algo que le encantaba y en lo que era bueno, muy bueno, tan bueno que el dueño del lugar le permitía trabajar ocho horas solamente y tener los días libres que necesitara; incluso hoy le había ofrecido que descasara pero él prefirió trabajar.

Tener su mente ocupada le ayudaba a soportar este largo día.

Subió a su auto y se quedo ahí, mirando a la nada. Hacia frio y no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su casa. Su atención fue capturada por un par de chicos que atravesaban corriendo el estacionamiento para entrar por la puerta trasera del hotel. Esa imagen le recordó cuando varios años atrás corría para llegar temprano a su trabajo después de la escuela. Había conseguido empleo en una prestigiosa red hotelera internacional, el trabajo era tranquilo y la paga muy buena. No tenia pensando trabajar en el primer año de la universidad, pero la muerte de su madre no le dejo alternativa; además tenía que hacerse cargo de su hermano menor Sasuke; aunque él también había conseguido un trabajo y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

En el hotel Iwa se dedicaba a lavar las ollas y la loza, algunas veces se quedaba horas extras por eventos que se organizaban. Una noche uno de sus compañeros se enfermo y los otros fueron llevados a fungir como meseros en uno de los salones VIP, así que estaba solo lavando la loza. A pesar de la distancia con los salones principales, hasta él llegaba el escándalo de un grupo de adolescentes mimados que tenían la vida solucionada y que se divertían fastidiando a los demás. Cuando tenía la desgracia de fungir como mesero, lo fastidiaban a él. Por esa razón mejor lo era designado a lavar platos, para evitar que mujeres (y en ocasiones algunos hombres) lo molestaran. Se suponía que nadie se atrevía entrar a las cocinas; para su desgracia, ese día la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un par de chicas que estaban tan metidas besándose y quitándose la ropa que no repararon en su presencia. La más alta era una rubia de cabello largo que ya había levantado la falda de la otra y rozaba su pelvis con descaro.

Cerró los ojos molesto y a propósito dejo caer una de las ollas al piso llamando la atención de las chicas, si la pieza se dañaba lo harían pagar pero prefería eso a ver a dos lesbianas copulando en sus narices ¡por Dios que era hombre y no necesitaba problemas en su entrepierna en horas de trabajo! Las chicas brincaron asustadas y se le quedaron mirando mientras levantaba la tapa y se disponía a lavarla, por suerte no sufrió daño.

– ¡Ten más cuidado idiota un! – escucho la voz gruesa de alguien.

Sintió curiosidad por saber cuál de las dos tenía esa peculiar voz pero prefirió ignorarla y seguir con lo suyo.

– ¿¡Que eres sordo o solo imbécil mm! –

– Basta, mejor vamos a otro lado – corto una voz más fina.

Escucho una maldición y unos pasos acercándose. De pronto solo vio como una pila de platos que estaba a su lado lista para ser acomodada cayo al suelo.

– ¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo mm! –

Frunció el seño molesto y encaro a la mocosa impertinente topándose con una fiera mirada azulina, un flequillo cubría el ojo izquierdo. La chica era un poco más baja que él, más o menos de la misma edad, llevaba la camisa totalmente abierta hasta el abdomen y fuera de su pantalón negro. El contraste entre la apariencia de la chica y su ropa masculina lo descoloco por un segundo pero no lo dio a notar.

– Vaya, parece que el lavaplatos me obedece, que bien que entiendes tu lugar mugroso hmm –

Esa voz tan gruesa lo obligo a ver por segunda vez a la persona frente a él, miro su pecho con pectorales ligeramente marcados y encaro esa mirada fiera y altanera, tenía enfrente a un chico con cara de niña.

– Largo, hermafrodita – ordeno sin inmutarse por su descubrimiento.

El rubio lo miro con los ojos abiertos antes de sujetarlo de su playera.

– ¿¡Como m e llamaste imbécil! –

– ¡Basta Deidara! Vámonos – pidió la chica jalándolo del brazo – no vale la pena igualarse con este muerto de hambre.

El aludido lo miro desafiante antes de soltarse, se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir tiro otra pila de platos viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona. Itachi apretó los puños con fuerza y controlo sus deseos de molerle la cara a golpes a ese mocoso idiota, e iba a hacerlo pero entro su jefe inmediato algo apurado y con más trastes en un carrito.

– Itachi, vi salir a Deidara– sama, espero no le hayas molestado –

El Uchiha miro incrédulo al hombre ese.

– El vino con una chica y tiró la loza – agrego con frialdad y rencor.

– Oh…bueno, el chico es hijo de los dueños, así que puede hacer lo que plazca, solo finge prestarle atención y te dejara en paz – pidió colocando la loza en el fregadero – En cuanto a los platos, no te preocupes, pondré que el muchacho tuvo un accidente, ya todos aquí conocemos sus rabietas.

– ¿Y así se arregla todo? – mostro incredulidad.

– Bueno – pensando sus palabras – Al chico le encanta que le presten atención y con todo el dinero que tiene su familia ¿tú crees que le preocuparan uso cuantos platos? –

– ¿Y no hay alguien que le ponga un alto? – pregunto continuando con su labor.

– ¿Quién? ¿Sus padres? El señor se la pasa viajando y creo que hace como dos años que no lo ve, además, dicen que ya tiene otra familia; en cuando a su madre…pues anda en las mismas, y cuando está en casa…– bajo el tono de voz – Se la pasa ebria o con algún amante ocasional, así que el chico hace y deshace a su antojo – dejo escapar un suspiro lastimero – Pobre chico, va a terminar muy mal y ni todo el dinero le servirá – termino como compadeciéndose de él.

Y cuánta razón había tenido aquel hombre. Suspiro intentando alejar los fantasmas del pasado, aunque bien sabia que eso era inevitable, este día los recuerdos lo ahogaban matándolo un poco más. Encendió el motor del coche y se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

Sobre el espejo retrovisor colgaban un par de dados rojos con puntos negros, un regalo que su hermano le dio cuando lo ascendieron en su trabajo. Uno de los dados estaba estrellado, se daño cuando discutió por segunda vez con ese fastidioso niño. No volvió a ver al chico hasta pasado un año, tenía un mes que lo habían ascendido a ayudante del chef y después de su jornada se dirigió a los casilleros a cambiarse y para su maldita desgracia se topo con quien menos esperaba, y en una situación… igual de vergonzosa.

– Con permiso– hablo con frialdad pues la pareja estorbaba el paso.

El rubio le miro como intentando reconocerlo.

– ¡No fastidies mugroso hm!–

Itachi frunció el seño al ver como el otro seguía con lo suyo, y entendiendo que no se iba a quitar por las buenas lo jalo con brusquedad y paso entre a la pareja. Una vez dentro abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar sus cosas; el sonido de la puerta al azotarse lo distrajo.

– ¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE CREES IMBECIL! – grito el rubio viéndolo con desprecio y azotando con fuerza la puerta del casillero atrapando en el golpe los dados.

El ojinegro solo los vio en el suelo y se percato que uno estaba roto.

– ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – bramo por demás enfurecido tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y obligándolo a levantarse.

Itachi simplemente lo vio con superioridad pues era más alto logrando enfurecer más al rubio.

– Suéltame – ordeno.

– ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! –

Y con torpeza propia de su estado alcoholizado le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que el azabache pudo esquivar con facilidad sujetándolo de las muñecas y estrellándolo contra los casilleros. Deidara le propino un rodillazo en la entrepierna doblándolo del dolor.

– ¡Te lo mereces hijo de puta hn! –

Apenas escucho el insulto, Itachi se levanto como resorte propinando un fuerte puñetazo a la mandíbula del rubio dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Sonrió con tristeza al momento de apagar el motor del auto, ese incidente le había costado el puesto y el no poder encontrar trabajo en ningún lugar decente o de clase como aquel hotel. Bajo con su típica calma del vehículo y apenas cerró la puerta cuando sintió que sus piernas eran impedidas para moverse, bajo los ojos y diviso a un pequeño niño pelinegro que se abrazaba con fuerza de ellas, levanto el rostro y le mostro una enorme sonrisa, Itachi simplemente le sonrió de forma sincera y lo cargo besando su mejilla.

– Hola Sai, ¿cómo has estado? –

– Bien – soltó ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

El azabache le sonrió con tristeza y entro con él a la casa.

– Ya llegue –

– ¡PAPA VOLVIO! – pudo escuchar desde arriba.

– ¡No, Naruto, espera! – sonrió al escuchar la suplica de la mujer.

A los pocos segundos vio a un pequeño rubio completamente mojado y desnudo bajando por las escaleras y lanzándose a sus piernas.

– Hola Naruto.

– ¡Hola papá!

– ¡Naruto vuelve aquí ahora! – ordeno una mujer peli azul parada en la parte alta de la escalera.

– ¡Ay ¡– como acto reflejo el pequeño rubio se escondió detrás de Itachi abrazando sus piernas asustado mientras veía como la mujer bajaba con un gesto de molestia.

– ¡Cinco minutos! ¡Cinco minutos es todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de bañar a Naruto sin ningún problema! – siseo al llegar frente al Uchiha.

– Yo también me alegro de estar en casa Konan –

– Ba, bueno, está bien, te perdono si haces la cena – sonrió – bienvenido a casa.

– Gracias. Naruto, será mejor que vayas con tu madre para que termine de bañarte o puedes enfermarte.

– ¡No! – negó con efusividad.

– Anda Naruto – pido el Uchiha.

– ¡Que Sai tamben se bañe! – pidió haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Yo me bañe ayel! – se negó el otro.

– ¡El baño es dalio! –

– Bien – con agilidad Itachi cargo por la cintura a Naruto – se bañaran los dos al mismo tiempo. Y comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de Konan, quien soltó un suspiro al escuchar los gritos y protestas de Naruto y los sollozos ahogados de Sai.

Itachi sufrió lo indecible al tratar de meter al rubio a la tina mientras Konan desvestía al pequeño Sai, quien no paraba de sollozar. El baño transcurrió en relativa calma, omitiendo el momento en que Sai le hecho jabón en los ojos y Naruto y este empezó a llorar. Ya en la habitación y con ambos pequeños envueltos en gruesas toallas Konan hablo.

– Itachi, puedo hacer esto sola, si quieres puedes…

– No, está bien, sabes que me gusta estar con ellos, además, es mi obligación como padre y esposo ayudarte – respondió sacando la ropa de los pequeños

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Claro.

– ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Se volvió a escuchar a Naruto – Sai me pico mi ojo.

– ¡AHHH! NARUTO ME JALO EL ABELLO! – le secundo el otro con un llanto casi igual de escandaloso.

– Además, no podrías sola con ambos.

– Ah… tienes razón – soltó un suspiro resignado.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre regaños, gritos, algunas ropas en el suelo, quizá el único momento de paz que tenia con su familia era al preparar la cena, y obviamente, durante ella. Al terminar Itachi se quedo en la mesa mientras Konan subía a los niños, hasta él aun llegaban los gritos de Naruto ante su negativa de irse a la cama, quiso ir a ayudar a su mujer, pero el carácter de Naruto era tan parecido al de Deidara…que a veces le dolía el solo verlo.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos y dejando que a su mente llegaran los recuerdos del rubio, después del incidente en el hotel que le costó el empleo, a duras penas pudo conseguir trabajo en un restaurante bar que era más lo segundo que lo primero, pero al menos la paga era buena; la principal desventaja era que salía casi a las cinco de la mañana, y al hacerlo atravesaba el estacionamiento del lugar donde encontraba a una que otra prostituta ofreciendo sus servicios o atendiendo a algún cliente. Hasta el llegaron las risas y carcajadas estrepitosas de un grupo de chicos que salían del bar con mas que un par de copas encima, seguramente irían por alguna de esas mujeres por el tipo de vocabulario que usaban, no pudo evitar mirar cómo entre tropezones llegaban a un auto no muy lejos de él, cuando el grupo paso enfrente de él sonrió de forma torcida al reconocer como dos de esos chicos cargaban a un inconsciente Deidara, el pobre se veía tan mal que seguramente lo dejarían tirado por ahí mientras los otros cuatro seguían la fiesta; siguió al grupo con la mirada más que nada para poder rodearlos y salir sin tener problemas.

– Que rayos…– abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio como los dos tipos que cargaban a Deidara lo apoyaban sobre el cofre de un auto y comenzaban a quitarle la ropa mientras los otros dos sacaban sus ya erectos miembros, uno de ellos jalo al rubio del cabello hasta hacerlo hincarse frente a su miembro. Itachi no necesito ver más.

– Si quieren fornicar váyanse a un motel – hablo con frialdad detrás de uno de los tipos.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia él un tanto sorprendidos por ser descubiertos.

– No…te…metasssssss si…..no…quieressss…que….te…rompamos la cara.

– No lo hago, solo les pido que no den este espectáculo en un lugar público –

– ¡Largo essstupido! – grito uno de ellos lanzándose en su contra con el puño en alto.

El pelinegro solo se hizo de lado para que el otro se estampara contra el suelo, los demás, al sentirse agredidos por al azabache imitaron a su compañero corriendo con la misma suerte. Itachi aprovecho su torpeza para levantarse para tomar al rubio y llevárselo arrastrando del lugar

El ramo de las flores lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad, frente a su rostro encontró un ramo de lotos blancos, los siguió hasta dar con el tranquilo rostro de Konan.

– Date prisa antes de que los niños bajen, comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

– Konan yo… –

– Shh – la mujer sonrió – sabes bien que yo no necesito explicaciones – dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo de nuevo las escaleras.

Itachi solo miro el ramo y se levanto segundo después para abandonar la casa. Coloco el ramo en el asiento del copiloto con mucho cuidado y salió de la cochera con rumbo fijo.

Al no saber a dónde más llevar al rubio no le quedo más remedio que llevarlo a su casa, y ahí solo tuvo la delicadeza de echarlo en el sofá y subir a descansar rezando que mañana el rubio se fuera antes de que su hermano o él despertaran. Para su desgracia no fue así, al bajar lo encontró aun dormido y asechado por Sasuke.

– ¿Qué hace esa rubia en el sofá de nuestra casa? –

– Es un chico– le respondió pasando de largo a su hermano.

– ¿Un chico? No sabía que eras gay – siguiéndolo.

– No digas estupideces Sasuke –

Ambos hermanos prepararon el desayuno hasta que un grito de sorpresa les anuncio que Deidara había despertado.

– ¿¡Qué…rayos…! –

Pasados unos minutos entro trastabillando a la cocina donde los hermanos desayunaban y clavo una mirada de incredulidad al mayor.

– Tu…..– apretó los dientes con furia e Itachi ya esperaba los insultos y preparaba las explicaciones que le daría a su hermano – Tu…..– apretó con fuerza los puños – B…buenos días un – dijo entre dientes sorprendiendolo.

– Buenos días – escucho decir a su hermano.

– … – Itachi realmente no sabía que decir y solo miraba atónito al rubio – Hay café en la estuya y vasos en aquella alacena, sírvetelo – agrego.

– Hmmm – se notaba claramente que el rubio hacia un esfuerzo enorme por contener su furia, y con paso lento camino a donde dijo el Uchiha, sirviéndose un poco de café, bebiéndoselo de a pocos pero sin moverse de la estufa.

– Siéntate, si gustas – pidió el pelinegro, a lo que el ojiazul solo obedeció apretando la taza.

Sasuke los miraba un tanto confundido.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – pregunto al fin, a lo que Deidara solo apretó más fuerte la taza.

– Nada… – hablo entre dientes – Es la resaca –

Ante el cometario, Itachi se levanto unos momentos y le entrego un poco de miel.

– Te ayudara.

El rubio casi lo mata con la mirada pero para sorpresa de ambos Uchiha comió la miel.

– ¿Realmente te sientes bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar después de unos minutos de silencio.

Con una elegancia y educación desconocida, Deidara se levanto de la mesa, pidió disculpas y salió de la cocina, los hermanos se miraron sin entender y solo escucharon como se abrían y cerraban puertas, hasta que escucharon la puerta de la calle.

– ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, SAL DE TU CASA AHORA MISMO HNM! –

Los ojos de los hermanos se abrieron a niveles desconocidos y movidos por la curiosidad salieron a la calle, donde encontraron a Deidara con el rostro deformado por la ira.

– ¡Escúchame bien bastardo! El que no pueda insultarte dentro de TU casa no significa que me agrades ni un poco, dentro de TU casa eres el dueño y tienes la razón y el respeto de tus visitas, pero fuera de ella eres el mismo muerto de hambre de siempre ¿entendiste hmm?

Los Uchiha lo miraban asombrados ante su comportamiento, e Itachi no sabía si enojarse por el insulto o reírse por el hecho de que Deidara se comportara dentro de una casa que no fuera la suya, pero la carcajada que soltó Sasuke lo obligo a soltar una risa que pronto acompaño a la de su hermano, en especial porque el rubio comenzó a insultarlos por igual cuando Sasuke lo invito a pasar sin borrar su sonrisa. Deidara refunfuño y los maldijo pero no solo termino dentro de la casa de nuevo, si no que acompaño a Itachi a la universidad por el sencillo motivo que el niño rico no conocía esas partes de la ciudad.

El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo y encendió el auto para salir. Ese día descubrió una parte del rubio que creí desconocer, descubrió que era más inteligente que lo que aparentaba al corregir a su maestro de francés en la pronunciación, descubrió que le fascinaba la escultura en arcilla y también que no toleraba que lo confundieran con chica, que era un gran conocedor de la historia del arte y que le gustaba el bakudan.

Lo que siguió a eso fue un fastidioso juego donde Itachi terminaba arrastrando al rubio a su casa y lo tumbaba en el sofá, ahí permanecía hasta la mañana, desayunaba con ellos, discutía con Sasuke y se iba, tanta fue la rutina que se hiso costumbre, pero como siempre, Deidara rompía costumbres y un buen día entro hasta donde se encontraba lavando algunos platos.

– Oye Uchiha, date prisa que ya me quiero ir a dormir hm –

Y el casi tira las copas al verlo entrar sin una gota de alcohol y comiendo una manzana.

– ¿Qué? ¿Nunca me habías o que te pasa hm?

– Nunca te había visto sobrio, es todo.

– Mm– lo miro molesto – Cierra el pico, te espero afuera – y salió como si nada.

El Uchiha se apresuro lo más que pudo y lo alcanzo en la puerta de atrás, se fijo que llevaba unas bolsas pero no quiso preguntar temeroso de que el otro se enojara o...hiciera algo. En silencio fueron a la parada y llegaron a la casa del Uchiha donde Sasuke terminaba algunos deberes escolares.

– Buenas noches inútil hm. – entro siguiendo al mayor y se paso de largo hacia la cocina.

El otro solo se le quedo mirando como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y miro interrogante a su hermano quien solo levanto los hombros. Minutos después vieron como el rubio salía de la cocina y se dirigía al baño, saliendo poco después con el pelo suelto, y sin agregar más tomo las mantas que le estaban asignadas en el sofá y se acostó.

– ¿Quién es él y donde está el verdadero loco? – se atrevió a preguntar el menor poco después.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Y qué hacemos?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Debemos irnos a dormir?

– Sera lo mejor.

– Bien, hasta mañana.

Al otro día los Uchiha descubrieron que lo que llevaba en las bolsas era un exquisito desayuno que el mismo calentó y sirvió.

– Ya en serio, ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Deidara? – cuestiono molesto Sasuke viendo su plato con duda.

– Cierra el pico, si no te convence no comas y punto mmm – rezongó el otro.

– No sabe mal, y parece que no está envenenado – interrumpió Itachi comiendo un poco.

– Par de Idiotas.

El desayuno continuo con calma hasta que Sasuke se despidió. Itachi aprovecho para sacarle a Deidara el motivo de su comportamiento, sonrió ligeramente al enterarse que Deidara había utilizado su nombre para presentar el examen de admisión en la facultad de artes plásticas de su misma universidad, lo que no pudo evitar fue tratarlo con cierto…cariño al verlo tan increíblemente inocente y preocupado por la reacción que tendría el moreno. Sin embargo, Itachi tuvo que convencerlo para que desistiera de entrar con un nombre falso, así que con ayuda de un amigo de Sasuke hackearon la base de datos de la universidad para cambiar los nombres y permitirle el acceso a Deidara como un estudiante más.

Cabe decir que el cambio que sufrió el artista al volverse universitario realmente asombro a los demás, pues les dejo en claro lo dedicado y disciplinado que era para cumplir con sus deberes, era incluso más aplicado que Sasuke o Itachi, y eso era mucho que decir, y prácticamente se mudo a vivir con ellos, tanto así que en un arrebato infantil Sasuke se mudo al cuarto de sus padres y le cedió su habitación al rubio, mas porque no quería que ese engreído usara la habitación que había sido de sus progenitores que por verdadera gentileza, por el podía dormir en la entrada.

El pelinegro estaciono el auto lejos de su destino final, miro hacia la nada y espero a que los latidos de su corazón dejaran de doler, ya estaba tan cerca…y sin embargo…más lejos que nunca. Bajo del auto y le dio la vuelta para tomar con la mayor delicadeza posible el ramo de loto, la verdad es que estaba haciendo todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de llegar a su destino final, anhelaba estar ahí, pero sabía que lloraría al verlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que Itachi dejara de ver a Deidara como el mocoso consentido e insoportable que conoció? La verdad….es que no importaba mucho, lo importante fue que no solo dejo de verlo así, de pronto su vida y sus felicidad, incluso sus sueños dejaron de girar en torno a él y a su hermano, de pronto Deidara comenzó a ser el centro de todo su mundo, no podía concebir su mundo sin ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio por una buena nota obtenida, las muecas cuando peleaba con Sasuke, la forma en que arrugaba la frente cuando discutía con él, su manera tan segura y a la vez elegante de caminar, provocando que las miradas se centrasen en él, la forma en que pasaba de ser el hombre más caballeroso del mundo al patán mas artero y despreciable, la dulce forma de mirar algo cuando le parecía hermoso y su desquiciada mirada cuando afirmaba que el arte era efímero, no supo en qué momento de su vida se enamoro tan perdidamente de ese rubio.

Solo supo que lo amaba, y cuando el rubio cedió a sus deseos y lo tuvo entre sus brazos, amándolo con tanta entrega, supo que no podría pasar un día sin ese chico a su lado.

Sin embargo nada es para siempre, y la vida se lo demostró, o mejor dicho…el señor Kaede Iwa, el padre de Deidara. Solo basto que su nombre surgiera para arruinarlo todo, solo basto un "te quiero ver en el hotel central cuanto antes" para que toda su vida se esfumara entre sus dedos sin poder evitarlo. Nunca supo que paso realmente, solo basto una llamada para dar inicio al fin.

– ¿Uchiha Itachi?

– El habla…

– …Ven al hospital de Tokio…Deidara…sufrió un accidente.

Todo lo demás estaba en su mente como las brumas de un mal sueño, del que a pesar de ya estar despierto no puedes quitarte el sabor amargo de la boca, ni el dolor del corazón.

Justo en ese momento conoció a Konan, que no era otra que la hija de otra de esas familias ricas, prometida de Deidara desde que ambos tenían doce años y compañera de borracheras del rubio, fue ella quien le aviso que Deidara Iwa yacía inconsciente en el hospital con varias fracturas y golpes por su cuerpo, y lo más importante, con los brazos literalmente destrozados. Su mano izquierda tenia los huesos metacarpianos* totalmente molidos y su hombre derecho tenia una fractura en espiral**, donde el hueso roto había dañado parte de los tendones y los nervios que lo recorrían, el diagnostico….perdida de movimiento motriz básico e incapacidad para controlar los movimientos finos de las manos y los dedos; sencillamente Deidara ya no podría hacer arte.

Itachi se quedo con el todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, y lo llevo de vuelta a casa, solo para notar como moría poco a poco, como se perdía en un mundo de oscuridad sin dejarlo entrar, y el azabache se perdía en la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo, de no poder alcanzarlo.

Camino por el largo sendero, no sabía que estaba más oscuro, si el lugar iluminado por una que otra lámpara desperdigada, o su corazón, sumido en la más profunda tristeza, pronto llegaría, ya no estaba lejos.

Esa noticia cambio sus planes y todo lo que conocía, convirtió a Deidara en un hoyo negro que absorbía todo lo que había a su alrededor, principalmente a él. Apenas el rubio se recupero físicamente recibió una llamada que le helo la sangre, Deidara estaba ebrio en un bar de mala muerte no muy lejos de ahí, cuando llego a sacarlo simplemente se negó a ir con él, se burlo y lo reto…si esa noche lo quería de vuelta en su cama…tendría que demostrar que lo merecía, y la única forma era ganándole a la jauría de borrachos que acechaban al ojiazul, Itachi quiso llevárselo a la fuerza pero era obvio que ninguno de los presentes estaban dispuestos a perder una noche de pasión con tan hermoso ejemplar, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Y comenzó su contienda, bebió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, y cada vez que sus piernas temblaban o su razón se nublaba bastaba ver como uno de esos bastardos tomaba a Deidara de la cintura para sacar resistencia.

No supo nada mas hasta que despertó en un cuarto desconocido, respiro tranquilo cuando vio al rubio a su lado, abrazado a él, durmiendo tranquilamente. Velando sus sueños le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y le prometía jamás dejarlo solo.

Pero apenas el rubio abría los ojos escapaba de él, y fiel a su promesa el Uchiha iba a buscarlo, a salvarlo o a perderse en el intento. Y la rutina de competir por él se volvió de todos los días, algunas veces despertaba con Deidara a su lado, otras despertaba solo, y eso lo enfurecía. Por la noche lo buscaba y bebía hasta ganarlo, y entre besos y caricias brutales lo obligaba a olvidar las caricias de los otros, lo obligaba a ser solamente de él. Pronto su vida no tuvo otro objetivo que ir por Deidara, ya no supo más de trabajo, escuela o familia. Lo último que recordaba de Sasuke era una advertencia –"o te olvidas de él y retomas tu vida, o te olvidas de mí"– y no volvió a saber nada más de su querido hermano menor.

Pero esa competencia pronto se volvió insulsa para el rubio, pronto aumento la peligrosidad de sus retos, de sus apuestas, pronto dejo de ser solo el alcohol, de estar solamente en un bar esperando por el ganador. A veces estaba en un auto conduciendo a máxima velocidad por las principales avenidas, jugando en azoteas de grandes edificios, atravesando calles en horas pico sin nada más que su estado etílico, y en todo eso Itachi lo siguió, lo siguió como se persigue un sueño inalcanzable, un sueño que era de él por una noche y se alejaba por el día, hasta que la realidad los alcanzo por fin, y lo obligo a despertar de la peor forma posible.

Se detuvo frente a la tumba, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas, la respiración entrecortada por el dolor, y frente a él contemplo el frio pedazo de concreto que guardaba el cuerpo de la única persona que podía amar por el resto de su vida. Todo había terminado tan rápido que no supo cómo, solo que había terminado. El solo despertó de su pesadilla tirado en una cama de hospital con varias contusiones, con una Konan llorosa esperando porque abrieron los ojos, solo para hacerlo desear nunca haberlo hecho.

– Sufrieron un accidente y…no sobrevivió, lo siento.

Así había terminado todo, así había terminado su amor, ya no importaba el hubiera….era muy tarde para buscar culpables, Deidara yacía debajo de ese montón de tierra, muerto. Y él estaba parado frente él, con la firme promesa de que saldría adelante por los dos, que cumpliría sus metas por los dos, que tendría una familia…y que sería feliz…por su recuerdo. Pero dolía, ¡por dios que dolía! Dolía abrir los ojos y ver los azules cabellos de Konan, dolía ver correr a Naruto y Sai y saber que Deidara no corría detrás de ellos, dolía respirar cuando sabía que su amor ya no compartía el mismo aire, cuanto dolía, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, luchando por seguir, por vivir…aun cuando su corazón murió la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital.

Se sentó a un lado de la lapida, dejando el tiempo correr, sumiéndose en recuerdos. El aniversario de su muerte era el único día en que podía darse el lujo de perderse en ellos, el único día que podía mirar al pasado, que podía morir en el. Ya era muy avanzada la noche, casi entrada el alba cuando decidió que era el momento de partir, de vivir. Naruto, Sai y Konan esperaban que regresara del mundo de los recuerdos muertos para hacerlo feliz con su presencia.

Al llegar la mujer ya preparaba el desayuno, o al menos eso intentaba, desde la muerte del casi artista Konan se convirtió en su mejor amiga, en su compañera, ambos compartían el mismo dolor.

– Itachi… – saludo– quieres ir a descansar, creo que…

– No es necesario, será mejor que te ayude con eso…no huele muy bien –

– No soy tan experta como tu – dijo molesta.

– De acuerdo, entonces iré a despertarlos – esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.

– Bien, lleva casco y escudo por si Naruto quiere volver a dormir.

– Lo hare – tomando un sartén.

La peliazul lo miro salir y dejo escapar un largo suspiro, miro por la ventana recordándose porque estaba ahí, ella le debía más a Deidara de lo que Itachi creía, le debía a Itachi más de lo que podía decirle. Con calma y una ternura de la que no se creía capaz sirvió el desayuno, dejo que Itachi se diera una ducha mientras ella arreglaba a los pequeños para la escuela. Cuando se hubo quedado sola, se vio parada frente a la tumba de Deidara, tomo el ramo de lotos y se alejo del lugar. Al igual que Deidara, el nacer en el seno de una familia rica fue su condena; a pesar de su compromiso con el rubio, ella conoció el amor en compañía de un chico llamado Nagato, cuando se lo dijo al rubio a este simplemente le dio lo mismo, pero curiosamente, Nagato falleció en un extraño accidente automovilístico poco después de que le dijera a su padre que no se casaría con el rubio. Cosa que la destrozó y la llevo a compartir la vida de Deidara entre fiestas y borracheras que llenaban el hueco en su corazón, ella también solía despertar en la cama de cualquier desconocido, al punto de no importarle en qué momento el rubio dejo de asistir a los mismo lugares que ella, poco después supo por boca del ojiazul que se había enamorado de un tal Itachi Uchiha, a ella tampoco le importo mucho ese dato, solo siguió con su vida, hasta que la noticia de que se tendrían que casar sacudió el mundo de ambos, sin embargo, el rubio parecía dispuesto a no ceder al capricho de su padre.

Pronto estuvieron frente al padre del chico, que ante la noticia solo le pidió que saliera, ella obedeció, y en vez de quedarse cerca simplemente se fue a tomar una copa, regreso a la oficina cuando vio a las secretarias platicar en el bar, la respuesta de las empleadas fue sencilla: el señor Iwa hacia más de dos horas que les había ordenado que salieran y no regresaran en todo el día, eso no le gusto, al llegar al hotel el elevador que llevaba a su oficina estaba bloqueado, así que fue a la sala de espera.

Desde ahí se podía ver parte de la oficina por medio de la pared de cristal que había, sin embargo la vista no pasaba más allá del techo. Tomo asiento esperando que Deidara saliera, sintió que fue demasiado tiempo, mas del que debería ser, cuando vio la espalda del rubio pegada al cristal, su visión estaba borrosa producto del alcohol, cerró los ojos un segundo y lo siguiente que escucho fue el estruendo del cristal rompiéndose, al abrir los ojos alcanzo a ver como el cuerpo del rubio se estrellaba contra el suelo con un golpe sordo.

El exceso de alcohol se esfumo mientras corría a su lado y lo veía en medio de un charco de sangre, aun pensaba que tardo demasiado en pedir ayuda, ante sus ojos una historia volvía a repetirse. En la sala de esperaba no paró de llorar horrorizada al recordarse tiempo atrás esperando noticias de Nagato, temblaba, no quería escuchar, no quería escuchar que Deidara había muerto. Sin embargo, la noticia no fue menos dolorosa. Konan siempre fue consciente de que ese día Deidara perdió algo más que la correcta función de sus brazos, lo confirmo al saber que su padre firmaba un contrato con un inversionista estadounidense que llevaba años sin convencer. Ella no quería que Deidara se perdiera más, y por ello había llamado a Itachi, nunca pensó que el dolor del rubio fuese tan grande como para vencer a su pareja.

Solía llorar amargamente cuando iba a recoger al rubio a algún hotel, se miro a sí misma en sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, en los moretones que algún golpe provocaba, y la rabia y la impotencia la consumían cuando lo dejaba en su casa y lo primero que hacía era inhalar esa porquería que alguien le había dado en algún bar a cambio de quien sabe qué tipo de favores. Pero de igual manera ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, ya no podía volver atrás. Camino por los pasillos de la clínica con la frente en alto y dispuesta a no llorar, el enfermero pronto le abrió el cuarto que buscaba, estaba todo acojinado para evitar que el paciente se dañara, era blanco y no había nada más que eso, lo único que desentonaba eran los rubios cabellos de un chico arrinconado en una esquina del cuarto, abrazaba sus rodillas y se mecía lentamente con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la pared. El corazón de Konan dio un doloroso vuelco que la obligo a soltar un sollozo ahogado.

– Hola Deidara – se acerco a él y acaricio su cabello con suavidad – Te traje esto, son de Itachi – pero el rubio no se movió.

La peliazul se mordió un labio frustrada; poco antes del accidente Deidara ya tenía alucinaciones, decía que su cuerpo era comido por las arañas, decía que tenía fuego, que las paredes se movían, y ese estado empeoraba cada día. Tuvo que llevarlo a una clínica para que lo dejaran sobrio, y la respuesta era simple, el alcohol y las drogas estaban destruyendo su cerebro, comiéndose su razón de forma inevitable, lo único que le deparaba de seguir con esa vida…era terminar en un manicomio, en especial porque el daño recibido era irreparable.

– Por favor…Konan….que Itachi jamás lo sepa, jamás – fue la suplico que le hiso entre llanto – El aun puede salvarse, el debe salvarse, es mejor que esto hn, por favor.

– Lo prometo.

Y lo había cumplido, el accidente le dio la excusa perfecta para alejar a Deidara de Itachi, sabía que estaba mal, todas las noches se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, pero después de 3 años no había marcha atrás.

– Naruto ya puede escribir su nombre sabes – sonrió débilmente – Para Sai fue más sencillo –

– Me comen hm – y el rubio comenzó a rascar sus brazos, Konan simplemente mordió su labio ocultando su temblor.

– Y…ya pude localizar a Sasuke –

– ¡Me comen! – alzo la voz y comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza.

– Mañana le hablare por teléfono para…

– Quítalos ¡quítalos! ¡QUITALOS! ¡QUITALOS! – se tiro al suelo revolcándose para matar a los animales imaginarios que comían su cuerpo, tomo el ramo de lotos y comenzó a azotar sus piernas y brazos con él, destruyendo los frágiles pétalos.

Konan no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando los paramédicos ya estaban ahí sujetándolo para inyectarle un tranquilizante. En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo del rubio se relajo y solo un murmullo salía de su boca, lo dejaron tendido en el suelo y salieron.

– Lo siento, sus ataques son más constantes últimamente – dijo uno.

Konan se sentó a su lado y acomodo la cabeza del chico sobre sus muslos, se quedo con él hasta que la alarma en su celular le indico que tenía que ir por Naruto y Sai a la escuela, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y salió del lugar limpiando sus lagrimas, no podían verla llorar, la familia que había formado no podía verla llorar. Mantener a Itachi vivo después de la mentira que le dijo le costó demasiado, el pelinegro simplemente quería dejarse morir, pero ella prometió que lo sacaría adelante, afortunadamente Naruto le ayudo. Conocieron al pequeño cuando el titular de su grupo de apoyo les pidió que lo acompañaran a ver un caso en especial, se trataba del típico caso de violencia intrafamiliar producto del alcohol.

Al llegar a la casa, los gritos y el llanto de un niño los asustaron, ambos hombres derribaron la puerta y encontraron a un hombre golpeando a mano limpia a un pequeño rubio de no más de tres años, Itachi no pudo más y descargo toda la rabia y el rencor que tenía en contra del padre de Deidara sobre aquel pobre infeliz, solo entre varios policías pudieron detenerlo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Itachi solo se fue sentar a la banqueta llorando amargamente, Konan le siguió en silencio, dispuesta a decirle la verdad, tal vez el ver al rubio lo consolaría un poco.

– No lloles – fue la tierna voz que los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, frente a Itachi estaba el pequeño rubio, que simplemente lo abrazo con ternura – gasas – y regreso con la trabajadora social que lo llevaría al orfanato.

Ambos adultos solo miraban impresionados el lugar donde había estado el pequeño, ninguno daba crédito a lo que paso. Ambos quedaron prendados del rubio, siguieron el caso muy de cerca y en silencio se plantearon el propósito de cuidar de él. Casarse no fue problema para ninguno, ambos estaban solos. El trámite fue largo y cansado, a veces querían dejar todo de lado pero la sonrisa del niño los inspiraba a continuar. Después de dos largos años de estudios y trámites por fin consiguieron su adopción. Pero cuando fueron por Naruto este solo salió corriendo, cosa que les descontrolo por completo, pero poco después regreso llevando de la mano a un silencioso pelinegro.

– M...mejol él – pidió intentando no llorar – Yo soy fuelte, estale bien – y sonrió.

La mujer espero paciente a que los dos pequeños salieran, Naruto llevaba el uniforme sucio como era su costumbre y Sai simplemente lucia perfecto, ambos niños corrieron a abrazarla. Si, era cierto, Itachi y ella habían perdido todos los motivos para vivir, pero esos niños no, esos pequeños apenas estaban descubriendo la vida, y ambos podían escribir una historia diferente.

– Deidara…ya no podemos hacer nada por ti, y quizá…por nosotros tampoco… pero ellos no correrán con nuestra misma suerte, somos una familia, nos faltas tú, pero ya tenemos una familia.

* * *

*.– Huesos medios de la mano.

**Es una fractura que…pues…rodea al hueso rompiéndolo en varias partes.


End file.
